Manufacturers of consumer and industrial equipment have historically used either shaded pole or permanent split-capacitor (“PSC”) motors to convert alternating current (“AC”) electrical energy into rotational mechanical energy, especially in low horsepower applications (e.g., at 1 horsepower or less). These AC motor technologies are reliable and can be manufactured at a low cost. The power source for these motors has historically been of the single phase type. PSC motors, which are usually more efficient than shaded pole motors, exhibit efficiencies in the 60 percent range at their peak performance. PSC and Shaded pole motor efficiencies are reduced when lower speed performance is required of the same motor. Energy costs and conservation efforts have caused an increase in demand for more efficient motors.